The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use software patches for software running in computers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to managing which software patches are installed in particular computers.
Once software is released, a determination is often made that a “fix” is needed to correct a fault in the software. This fault may have been inherent at the time of the release, or it may be in response to a new threat, such as a virus attack. Such “fixes” are referred to as “software patches,” and are typically made available by the enterprise that released the software.